Dark Minds Dark Desires
by MizzTrance
Summary: Seto Kaiba begins to dabble in Duel Monster experimentation. His perfect specimen ends up being his rival's kind-hearted friend, Tea Gardner. Yugi must now tap into the darkest parts of his mind to rescue his childhood crush. Will he be able to save her from Kaiba's dark revelations or succumb to his own dark desires? (Rated M for sexual content, language and violence.)


Chapter 1: A Boy or A Man?

The Domino High bell chimed 12:00pm. The ringing echoed throughout the halls to remind students that it was their favorite time of day. It was a time to enjoy the minuscule amount of time they had to be free of oppressing rules and mono-toned voices. It was also the perfect time to fiddle with puzzles or play an invigorating game of duel monsters…. Or at least that's how Yugi felt about lunch period.

Yugi had been busily fidgeting with his Millenium Puzzle for quite some time. It was his obsession and to be perfectly honest with himself; it kept him well distracted from the all too enticing, Téa Gardner. That woman was hell on his heart; let alone his hormones. He was, after all, a freshly pubescent teenager in the throes of senior year in high school."Just a few more pieces….almost there!" Yugi had been muttering softly to himself to keep his thoughts in line with his mission. He just couldn't let that free-spirited beauty distract him from his purpose.

As if on que, Téa began closing in on him. The slow clicking of her heels could be heard reverberating in the halls as it collided with the tiled floor repeatedly. Tension began to fester in every sinew of Yugi's frail stature. She was coming for him, he knew it! He started to feel like a baby gazelle frozen in fear as the feminine feline neared its prey. He knew Téa would always stop by for a chit chat with him. They were childhood besties, after all.

"Yuuuugii!"

With a little pep in her step; Téa would gracefully plop herself down right beside Yugi causing her hip to brush against his own. His cream colored cheeks flushed into a crimson red as he attempted to put some distance between her nearly bare thigh from his clothed one. Why did she have to be THAT close? Did she realize how tempting she could be; even for an innocent boy like Yugi?

"O..Ohh. Hey Téa…" he stuttered nervously. "I…I'm just working on my puzzle."

"Oh! Is it that Millenium puzzle you were so enthralled with before?" Téa's wide azure eyes peered into his violet ones. They were mesmerizing, he thought. Yugi could definitely get lost in those little pools of blue. Plus, their school uniforms gave every school boy their first fantasy dreams to take home with every night as they would ogle the girl's with their white knee-high socks, short sky blue skirts, silky white blouses and low-cut vanilla colored vest.

"Y..y..yeah. Grandpa got it from one of his expeditions out in Egypt." His mind was going a million miles per hour thinking of ways to act semi-normal. Luckily for him, talking about history always seemed to calm his nerves.

"It has all these hieroglyphs; as well as, this Eye of Wdjat on it. I have been wondering what it all truly means. Grandpa was only able to translate some of what it says. The rest is too faded to decipher."

"Well, don't keep a girl waiting! What does it say, Professor Moto?" Gently, she jabbed his arm with her elbow. There was a mischievous glimmer in her irises as she teased him.

"Haha..yeah..uhm.." He stammered initially.

"It states that I can have one wish granted but the price is a piece of my soul."

"Well, that sounds foreboding.." Téa blurted out a bit skeptically.

Out of curiosity, she began to caress one particular puzzle piece between her fingertips. She took the time feeling each indentation of the Wdjat eye symbol as she eyed its complex jagged edges. A little warm tingle coursed through her fingertips and traveled all the way to her abdomen giving her a soothing, fuzzy feeling.

That was odd, she thought.

What a mysterious and unique object to fall into the hands of a boy like Yugi. It all made sense now why he was so hypnotized by the thing; it had just enveloped her in a sense of power and security.

"Well, let me know if you ever happen to complete it... Unless, you become a zombie from it; then you can just, you know, stay faaaaar away from me." She snickered under her breath at the thought.

"Honestly if that did happen, Téa, you'd be the first I would visit to gobble up." Boy, was that a bold statement he made. WITHOUT stuttering too!

A loud giggle echoed throughout the classroom. Man, did it sound like music to his ears.

" Well then, Mr. Moto, I will remember to barricade myself in Kaiba's house. It's the last place even a zombified YOU would visit." Her giggles would fade out after that jab. She knew how tumultuous the relationship between Seto Kaiba and Yugi was. The constant bullying and duel requests were enough to drive many students away from attending their particular classroom.

That statement had taken the wind right out of Yugis' sails. He really couldn't stand Kaiba's antagonizing attitude that mocked him every day about his short stature and boyish charm. That was the LAST man Yugi wanted to hear about from Téa's rosy pink lips.

"You chumps…would never set a filthy foot within my penthouse suite."

And thus entered the "almighty" Seto Kaiba, Yugi thought. Boy, was his timing awful. Why did he have to share the same class as them? He was such a buzzkill.

"I…it…was ju…ust a joke, I swear." He hesitated nervously as Kaiba confidently glided across the floor to come between him and Téa. With a commanding gaze, he connected the palm of his hand with Yugi's desk causing a reverberating smack to ring in their ears. Kaiba stood there glaring at the two "chummy" pals. Yugi was so timid that it took no effort for Kaiba to corner him with just a look and get him to shut up.

This kid is far out of his league with Téa, Kaiba thought. If Kaiba deemed it worth his time; Téa would be allowed at least a one nightstand with the globally famous Duel Monster Creator.

"Well, I find it revolting to even imagine having a "friend of yours" hanging around just because she can't suck it up and put you in your place like I do."

"Seto Kaiba!" Téa shouted with a furious hitch in her tone.

"You know what…..No! We will not be putting up with your bullying today! I feel guilty for your brother, Mokuba. He has to put up with your bullshit 24/7."

A snarl erupted from Kaibas' lips at the mention of his brother's name. With one fluid motion, Kaiba would lean forward and snatch Téa's wrist. With a powerful yank, he would force her out of her seat. The momentum caused her to be standing before him only a breath of air between the two. The pair glared into one another's' eyes, intensely. It looked as if there was an internal power struggle between the dual blue-eyed classmates.

"Hear me out, woman. You were never given permission to speak my brother's name! His and MY name stays off your lips unless I deem them worth screaming my name." His free hand would travel upwards so that his thumb could rest upon her lower lip with force. Without giving Téa a moment to counter-attack, he would use the pressure of his thumb to drag it across that lower lip so that she would not forget his words or actions.

That brief moment of interaction between Kaiba and Téa was enough to send an innocent Yugi over the edge.

The puzzle pieces he held onto earlier were clenched tightly between his fingertips. His knuckles were beginning to turn white from the pressure applied. A dark mist began enveloping Yugi giving him the courage to release the puzzles pieces and force his seat from out under him. He stood up tall and menacingly as he closed the distance between himself and Kaiba. The silence between them would be interrupted by the loud thud of Yugi's chair colliding with the floor. With one swift motion Yugi would reach out to Téa and gingerly take her hand within his. With an encouraging tug, he would pull her towards his tiny form so that she stood by HIS would always treat Téa as his equal. Never his underling like Kaiba would.

"That's enough, Kaiba! You've made your point and we'll respect it... Now respect us by leaving us alone! You've overstayed your welcome and I'm sure your company needs your presence more than we do."

How the hell did Yugi gain so much confidence and vocabulary to shut Kaiba down? Was he really in his right mind to challenge someone so influential and powerful? Was it worth it to stand up to him when it could possibly cause him so much trouble for the rest his school year? Yes! All of it was worth it because it involved Téa, HIS best friend. She was special and did not deserve being put through hell because of him. That and Kaiba had touched her…HE ACTUALLY TOUCHED HER! It was unacceptable to Yugi and he was finally getting the courage to stand up to him.

Téa stood there dumbfounded by Yugi's bold actions and words. It was very unlike him and she was getting lost in the moment. She had nearly forgotten about Kaiba invading her space and laying a hand on her.

"I certainly do not take orders from you….Yugi Moto!" Kaiba flexed his fingertips before rolling them up into a fist threatening Yugi and Téa's safety.

"As the class president, I do NOT condone violence in the class! Both parties will be sent straight to the principal's office regardless of whose fault it might be." Tristan stood at the doorway of the classroom with his hands resting confidently upon his hips.

Tristan had finally made perfect timing on his entrance. Yugi would have to thank him personally for the intervention.

"Whatever….I don't have time to argue with a bunch of children! I have a business to run as a MAN." Kaiba scoffed at Yugi before turning his back on them all and leaving.

A bullet was dodged that day and Yugi was never going to let a scenario like that happen to them ever again. His confidence was rising and he truly felt it was his puzzle giving him that courage to stay strong for those he cared about; regardless of the outcome. Finally, the hectic day was over and they could all head home. It was time to enjoy another of Yugi's favorite parts of the day. It was time to walk Téa home since they lived only a block away from one another.

"Let's get the hell out of here, Yugi. This day has turned into a nightmare!"

"Yeah, let's go home….. together." Yugi put on his best smile as he led the way out of their classroom.

It seemed like hours went by as the pair strolled through the empty alleyways. Yugi had been a little apprehensive about bringing up that incident in class again. He couldn't hide the fact that he acted so out of character in that moment that he wasn't sure if he was really himself. Téa's expression told it all when his tiny form stood between Kaiba and her; he was standing as a man.

"You know, Yugi….it was really valiant of you to stand up to Kaiba for me. I never thought he would have the balls to touch me like that, honestly."

Yugi hesitated, but his instincts told him to gaze up into her azure irises and catch a glimpse of her to see what emotions passed over those delicate features of hers. For a brief moment, he caught sight of her uneasiness and bubbling frustration. Soon, their eyes would lock onto one another which forced a shy grunt out of his lips. He was gathering that hidden courage. He had to acknowledge her concerns.

"Y…yeah, anything for yo…a friend." He was quick to recover from a near personal blunder that would of sent him running off in embarrassment.

He would redirect his gaze away from hers as he shoved his fists into his pockets, nervously. For the rest of that trip, the two did not share anymore words. The silence indicated just how awkward and strange that day had been for both of them. There was an odd sense of change on the horizon and both of them felt it between each other. They were unsure how that change would affect them, but it was definitely causing a strain on their friendship.

"Well, g…goodnight, Téa. If you need anything; just text me."

"Same to you, Yugi. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better." With one bold move, Téa leaned forward and placed her lips delicately upon Yugi's cheek. He deserved that hero's kiss, she thought. It must have taken all of his courage to confront a bully when he was such a submissive peacekeeper.

"Until tomorroooow…" She waved back behind her as she hurried along home with that usual little pep in her step.

Yugi stood there in utter silence as the feeling of heat consumed his veins and pumped throughout his body. Subconsciously, he reached up towards his chest and held onto his shirt with a firm grip. It was the only way to help calm his racing heart.

Not again! This girl needed to stop making his heart flutter like a thousand humming birds cornering the same enticing flower full of sweet nectar. That had been the first time she did something like THAT! Maybe being courageous more often would help bridge the gap from friendship to romance. Could he finally get out of the friend-zone and be seen as a man not a boy?

"Well, that went better than I expected…." He muttered under his breath while about-facing back into his house. With all the excitement and energy bubbling up inside him, he would decide to put it to good use by finishing his puzzle. It had to be that puzzle giving him such confidence. After all, his grandpa did tell him how impossible it was to put back together.

Once Yugi reached the top of his stairs; he would burst through the doors of his room and plop down on his bed with his backpack thrown carelessly onto the floor. He began to rummage through his backpack for the puzzle pieces. Finally, the form of a pyramid was taking shape before him as he clicked the pieces together. The last Wdjat Eye piece glowed underneath the moonlight as he placed the jagged edges into the empty slot left. The piece fit perfectly with a *Click*. The moment it locked into place a dark mist erupt from the puzzle forming large black clouds. Yugi would gasp for air as the clouds consumed his body. This was it! This ancient Egyptian relic was going to be the end of him...But it would be the beginning of a NEW him.


End file.
